


Ad tempus vitae

by Seekerleviosa109



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 06:32:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10354251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seekerleviosa109/pseuds/Seekerleviosa109
Summary: When Michael decides to use Gabriels soulmate for his own greater good, the game plan changes.After all, the only way for Gabriel to become involved in the apocalypse would be to use what  he holds most precious, but the outcome might not be what he wished for.





	

Michael stared down at the soul before him.

"Should I start the process?" Raphael asked him from where he was seated on his left side. The chair on his right having been empty since the day Lucius fell. Raphael kept his tone as disinterested as always but Michael knew his brother better than that. Even if he didn't want to mention it out loud he knew that Raphael wasn't supportive of his plans. He only hoped his brothers, both of them, would one day see why he had to do this.

"We have no other choice, this is the only way he will get involved." Michael told him, even though he knew that Raphael wouldn't question his decisions. Ever since their father had left he has been the only one in charge.

Before them lay the soul that would soon belong to Sam Winchester, at least if Michael had his way. This soul was also the soul that has always been bonded to their little brother Gabriel, in ways nobody really understood. Soulmates where a gift from their father that only angels and a select few humans could experience. Normally, when a soul is created and it's one of the special few that is bonded to an angel, they guide it to the human cycle where it will get a randomly chosen human body. Then angels can protect and guide their mate through life and be with them afterwards.

Soulmates are their father's gift to all angels. It's something sacred. And Michael was about to use it to manipulate his little brother.

But the apocalypse was beginning, and if they could just find out where Gabriel was, than they could protect him, perhaps finally convince him to come back home and join their side. He knew his brother was looking forward to meeting his soulmate for a very long time, so surely he wouldn't stand back while his mate was in danger. Especially if he was in danger from Lucifer. 

Michael looked back at the soul that was shining brightly in the middle of their conference room. It was quite a bright soul, for a human anyway. It would sadden him to let the demons taint such a soul, but he saw no other way. It would draw his brother out of hiding, and an enraged Gabriel was better than no Gabriel at his side at all.

Besides, the plans needed to be followed. It was the only way he was truly going to defeat Lucifer.

"Do it." Michael commanded, turning around and walking out of the room.

"Wait, Michael!" Raphael called after him, "Have you been made aware of the elder Winchester? His soul is-"

"I'm aware" Michael snapped, looking back at Raphael with authority. "Pass my orders along to Castiel, he is not to contact any of the Winchesters until I tell him otherwise."

With that last order he walked out of the conference room and towards the garden of Eden, one of the many quiet places that were scattered around Heaven. He often came here to ask his father for guidance, but until now he had never gotten an answer. Perhaps he never will. While he sat down in the garden and looked around at all the peace around him he let out a small sigh. After the apocalypse everything would finally be over. 

He only hoped that his brothers would be able to forgive him. 


End file.
